Current systems for analyzing the properties, and/or determining the toxicity, of soils, sediments, and water tend to be complex, time consuming, and require the skill of a technician in a laboratory. As a result, current toxicity tests can be expensive, and prone to user error. A need exists for an easier, less expensive, quicker, more accurate, field-portable system for measuring and analyzing the properties of water and sediment samples.